


The Bet

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loses a bet, Gibbs gets to choose Tony's new hairstyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

_**Fic: The Bet**_  
 **Title:** The Bet  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
 **Genre:** Established Relationship  
 **Summary:** Tony loses a bet, Gibbs gets to choose Tony's new hairstyle  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...  
 **A/N:** This could kind of be seen as a sequel or companion piece to my fic ['High and Tight'](http://cinderella81.livejournal.com/419941.html) ...

“Towel’s not necessary, Tony,” Gibbs murmured, patting his lover on the ass as they climbed out of the shower. “Go to the bedroom.”

“But … “ Tony looked over his shoulder at Gibbs.

“No buts,” Gibbs said. “You lost the bet fair and square.” He ran his hands over Tony’s damp skin, kissing the back of Tony’s neck.

“The bet was if I lost, you got to choose my new style, not … do it,” Tony said, edging towards the bathroom door.

“My prerogative,” Gibbs said. “Don’t you trust me?” He edged closer and closer to his lover, trying to keep Tony from bolting.

“Of course, Jethro, but … “ Tony kept glancing towards the door.

“Tony,” Gibbs said in a quiet, but firm tone. “Bedroom.”

“Yes, Jethro,” Tony said quietly.

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony’s lower back, leading him towards their bedroom. Once inside, Tony noticed one of the kitchen chairs on top of an old sheet, and a TV tray with a spray bottle, comb, scissors and … clippers.

“Sit,” Gibbs said, nudging Tony down. He pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s damp hair and began combing through it gently.

“Jethro, maybe we should … “ Tony starts to stand, but a firm grip on his shoulder has him sitting back down.

“Do I need to restrain you?” Gibbs asked in a soft tone, right in Tony’s ear. “Going to be a good boy for me?”

Tony looked up at Gibbs. “I’ll be good,” he murmured.

“Good boy,” Gibbs said, kissing Tony’s temple. He picked up the comb and went back to combing Tony’s hair. He wandered around his lover, humming softly as he contemplated what he was going to do.

He could admit to himself that he loved Tony’s hair. He loved to feel the silky locks tickle his palms, loved how he could make Tony purr just by stroking his hair. He wasn’t so sure he wanted Tony to lose too much length.

Tony closed his eyes and tried to relax. He knew going in to the damn bet that there was a high chance he was going to lose, but … he couldn’t help himself. He heard the hum of the clippers and nearly bolted, but his lovers’ firm hand on the top of his head kept him sitting still.

“Trust me,” Gibbs murmured in his lover’s ear.

“I do,” Tony replied meekly.

Gibbs chuckled and ran the clippers up the back of Tony’s head, sending little locks of hair floating down around them.

Tony shuddered as he felt the clippers touch the base of his skull and ride up. He didn’t know what Gibbs was doing and just hoped that Gibbs wasn’t making them have matching haircuts. He could feel the hair floating around him, resting on his shoulders, could hear Gibbs making a ‘hmph’ here and a ‘hmmm’ there.

Gibbs finally flicked the clippers off and set them aside, reaching for the comb and scissors. He blended the back a bit and then worked on the top. He made sure to leave it long enough for him to grab on to if he needed to, but it was still short.

Tony didn’t open his eyes until he felt Gibbs’ hands on his shoulders, brushing away the snippets of hair. “Are you … can I … ?”

Gibbs wandered around and crouched in front of Tony. “Can you what?” he asked with a tiny smile.

“Can I see?” Tony asked hesitantly.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. He waited for Tony to stand and turn to face the mirror resting on their dresser. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder, smiling at their reflection.

Tony squinted a bit at their reflection. It was short, sure, but you couldn’t see his scalp and it looked … mostly like his normal haircut, just a bit shorter than normal.

“Sexy,” Gibbs said, kissing Tony’s nape.

Tony hummed and leaned back against Gibbs. “I love you,” he murmured.

Gibbs smiled and tugged Tony back over to the bed, pushing Tony down. “Love you,” he murmured as he covered Tony’s body with his own. He ran his hands through Tony’s hair, smiling at the purr it elicited. He would touch Tony’s hair all day if he could.

Tony arched and moaned under Gibbs’ assault. It never failed to get him going, feeling Gibbs’ hands in his hair. A little caress here, a tug there …

“Jethro,” Tony whimpered. “Please … “

“Please what?” Gibbs asked in a teasing tone. “What do you want?”

Tony groaned and looked up at his lover. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, grinding against Gibbs.

“Oh, is that what you want?” Gibbs said, giving Tony’s hair a playful tug before reaching for the lube on the nightstand.

The hair tug nearly sent Tony over the edge. He stared up at his lover, watching as Gibbs slid one single digit in.

Gibbs loved working Tony, teasing him, bring him to the edge of orgasm.

“Jethro,” Tony gasped. “Oh Jethro … “

Gibbs chuckled and added a second finger. “What, Tony?” he asked with a grin, scissoring his fingers playfully.

“Oh god,” Tony groaned, gripping the sheets.

“Just one more, Tony,” Gibbs said. “Gotta make sure you’re nice and wide for me … “ He slid one more finger inside Tony, watching his lover’s face.

“Fuck Jethro, just fuck me already,” Tony said, arching hard. “Please?”

Gibbs laughed and ran a hand through Tony’s hair, tugging hard as he slid home.

Tony tentatively reached a free hand down to his own cock, stroking in time to Gibbs’ thrusts.

“That’s it, Tony,” Gibbs said, stroking and tugging his lover’s hair as he thrust. He could see that Tony was close … so close. With a few more thrusts, he was coming, tugging hard on Tony’s hair.

Tony groaned, stroking himself harder, faster. The second felt Gibbs come inside him he was coming too, Gibbs’ name on his lips.

Gibbs relaxed his grip on Tony’s hair, stroking the silky locks gently. “Sexy,” he said.

Tony hummed and flopped back on the bed. “That was … “

“Fun,” Gibbs said with a grin, pressing a kiss to Tony’s hair. “Gonna let me cut your hair again?”

“Maybe,” Tony replied, wrapping his arms around Gibbs and tugging him close.

“Without a bet?” Gibbs teased.

“Maybe,” Tony said again, winking at his lover. He gave a wide yawn and snuggled closer to Gibbs, pillowing his head on Gibbs’ chest.

Gibbs smiled down at his lover, stroking his hair until he too drifted off to sleep.


End file.
